The present invention relates to a display assembly for use in displaying and advertising the features, particularly the internal construction, of bedding systems such as those composed of innerspring mattresses and foundations, also known as "box springs."
In order to promote the sale of bedding systems at point-of-sale locations, bedding stores typically display a variety of different sample mattress/foundation system and on the sales floor of the store. Also, to educate potential customers about the features of individual bedding systems, advertising literature is normally provided. In addition, some bedding manufacturers also provide "cut-away" displays which illustrate the interior construction of their mattresses and/or foundations. Such cut-away displays typically take the form of a small section of a mattress having some or all of the padding and ticking layers cut away so that the interior construction of the innerspring assembly and one or more of the padding layers can be seen. To keep the display together, a transparent flexible plastic covering layer is also normally provided.
Although such sample mattresses, literature and displays are helpful, they do not provide a full display and illustration of all of the features which make particular bedding systems unique. For example, cut-away sections taken from the interior of mattresses or foundations usually do not include the periphery of the mattress or foundation, which can have a significant impact on the overall performance of the bedding system. In addition, written literature, although capable of illustrating all features, does not do so in a three dimensional way. Therefore, it is oftentimes difficult for the customer to visualize how these features are fully integrated into the bedding system and thereby contribute to its improved performance.
Another factor which is important in connection with point-of-sale sales promotion of bedding systems is floor space. Sample mattresses take up alot of floor space, so that floor space is always at a premium. Therefore, any point-of-sale display system which is intended to be used for advertising or promoting the sale of bedding systems should not be so large that it preempts the display of additional mattresses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new display assembly for displaying bedding systems, primarily for use at point-of-sale locations, which is capable of providing a fully integrated, realistic, three-dimensional display of all the unique features of a particular bedding system while at the same time taking up a minimal amount of floor space.